


Wielki nos to wielki trzos?

by Regalia1992



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, aluzje i żaluzje, dziwna anatomia kilku twarzy, formy krótkie, modern mythology, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018, trzecia noga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Perun i Świętowid poszli sobie na dziewczynki. Jednak tylko Rugiewit może pochwalić się udanymi łowami. Dlaczego? W historię zawieszane jest pewne porzekadło dotyczące wielkiego nosa.





	Wielki nos to wielki trzos?

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem po piwie i nie panuję nad wyobraźnią i składnią, haha ;-)  
> Co do tej małej urban legendy to z naukowych źródeł wiem (portal kobieta.pl, takie to naukowe), że raczej się nie sprawdza.
> 
> Pisane na prompty majowe w fejsbukowej grupie Ao3. 11. Krzyczałam

Perun nie potrafił powstrzymać się od grzmienia. Już od godziny siedział przy barze, popijał słód i bez powodzenia podrywał dziewki. Naprawdę, czy jego słowa o dreszczach i boskich doznaniach były aż tak kiepskie? Czy one myślały, że to puste słowa, bez pokrycia? Nie mógł być przecież gorszy niż jego brat Świętowid! Ten to dopiero miał przechlapane, nie dość, że jedna głowa, to do tego cztery mordy, jedna brzydsza od drugiej. I każda bez nosa.

I właśnie te cztery mordy zmierzały w jego kierunku, o raju, ratunku.

Świętowid usiadł na stołku i zamówił cztery kolejki. Chwycił kieliszek i przechylił. Pierwsza twarz spojrzała na Peruna.

\- I jak ci idzie? — odezwał się bóg. Po chwili miejsce zajęła kolejna twarz, druga. — _Nadal nic, prawda?_ — spytała z szyderczym uśmiechem. — _A niby masz nos długi, a niby to coś znaczy..._

\- A ty co, masz ich naręcza, że jesteś tak pewien siebie? — odparł Perun.

Druga twarz Świętowida zajęła się powolnym sączeniem słodu, a jej miejsce zajęła trzecia twarz. Z repertuaru całej czwórki trzecia twarz była najbardziej swojska, ugodna i bardzo, ale to bardzo kochała...

\- **Asz ten chuj jebany pieruński Rugiewit je wszystek zabrał!**

... przeklinać. 

\- Rugiewit tutaj?! — Perun nie mógł uwierzyć. — Przecież jesteśmy daleko od Rugii, od Saksów jeszcze dalej! Jesteś pewien, że to on?

Trzecia twarz zniknęła, a na jej miejsce pojawiła się zawsze milcząca czwarta twarz. Perun wpatrywał się, wręcz wywiercał wzrokiem w bracie dziurę. Nie mogą przekazać obecną twarzą ani słowa, Świętowid podniósł kciuk.

\- Cholerę by to, nie mamy z nim szans! — zaklną pan gromów. — Równie dobrze możemy zwijać się z tej budy.

\- _Poczekaj_ — odparła druga twarz. — _Może tym razem mu nie wyjdzie_.

\- Nie wyjdzie, taaa, pewnie. Wiesz, że ma siedem twarzy, prawda? 

\- **No ma gołodupiec, no ma. A szkaradne i brodate, zupełnie jak morda pijanego utopca.**

\- Ale siedem nosów ma. Siedem dużych nosów, siedem twarzy i jedno ciało. Weź to pododawaj, nic nie odejmuj i powiedz, co ci wyszło.

Trzecia twarz zagryzła wargi i zaczęła liczyć na palcach. Po chwili jej miejsce zajęła równie skupiona pierwsza twarz. Druga twarz nabrała głośno powietrza i natychmiast została zastąpiona przez czwartą. Do tej pory milcząca i posępna twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, po prostu była tylko dodatkiem, by Świętowid nie przypominał innego boga o trzech obliczach. Tak było do _tej_ pory.

Teraz czwarta twarz wybałuszyła oczy i krzyknęła. A jej krzyk... Ten krzyk mógł pola wyjaławiać, las ciąć, góry burzyć, tak pełen był rozpaczy. Perun pokiwał smętnie głową.

\- Dokładnie — powiedział. — Jak mamy się mierzyć z kimś, kto ma trzecią nogę?

**Author's Note:**

> Świat bożków słowiańskich skrywa w sobie niesamowitą ~~potencję~~ potencjał. Trzeba go wykorzystać.


End file.
